Over Her Head
by NickandLiv
Summary: When the prospect of something new, but forbidden is presented, will Amanda listen to her head or her heart? Rated T for now, may change. Original character pairing.


**TRYING SOMETHING A BIT DIFFERENT HERE, SO BEAR WITH ME. AS YOU'LL NOTICE, THE LEAD FEMALE IS UNNAMED; THAT WAS DONE ON PURPOSE. THE LEAD GUY IS AN OC. THIS IS OF COURSE AND SVU STORY SO DICK WOLF OWNS WHATEVER CHARACTERS I MAY USE. ENJOY! OH, AND TO JOCELYN: A LITTLE BELIEF GOES A LONG WAY, AND YOUR BEILIEF IN ME GOES BEYOND ANY WORDS THAT I COULD SAY; THANK YOU FOR GIVING IT TO ME!**

* * *

**.**

Some friends of mine were hosting a fund raising Gala for some environmental cause at The Four Seasons that they'd insisted I attend. Later in the evening, after a few drinks, I wasn't paying attention while walking to the ladies room after a dance, and in the hall my foot got caught in the hem of the impossibly extravagant gown I was wearing and I tripped – right into his arms!

"I am so sorry!" I told him while trying to regain my composure.

"It's quite alright." He smiled." Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" He had the brightest, bluest eyes I'd ever seen! And not a typical blue, more like the deep, clear blue from a tropical ocean. "Thank you for catching me!"

"You're very welcome." He was staring into my eyes and after a quick silent moment, I noticed that we were still semi-embraced. I quickly pulled away. He gave a chuckle.

"Well thanks again." I smiled uncomfortably. I felt a bit uneasy with the way he was looking at me and wanted to get away from him. Hell, for all I knew, he could be a killer!

"I'm Thomas, by the way!" He extended his hand, his eyes still fixated on me.

"Hi." I said before quickly shaking his hand. "Please excuse me." Why did I just say hello to the killer?! I got a few feet down the hall and for some reason I turned to look back, he was watching me walk away! Was he checking me out? I gave a slight wave, and hurried off to the ladies room.

That was my first encounter with Mega-Man, though at the time, I didn't know that he _was_ a Mega-Man; I didn't know anything about him but that soon changed. Over the next few months, I was afforded the opportunity to run into him several times at social functions. After our third run-in, we were formally introduced.– It turned out that Thomas had come from a very wealthy family and was now an incredibly wealthy man himself. He was used to getting whatever he wanted and I was now the object of his desire.

I have to admit that although I tried to disguise it, I was pretty impressed with how hard he wooed me. It started with invitations to dinner and before long he was sending gifts of designer clothes and expensive jewels – all of which I sent back of course. I had spotted his wedding ring the night he caught me in the hall and from the day he began pursuing me, I'd made it clear to him that because of that ring, he was off limits to me but he persisted. After 4 months I finally agreed to have dinner with him – a strictly platonic dinner. I was working a joint case with Miami PD that spring and magically he appeared in my hotel lobby one evening, flowers in arm; I couldn't resist.

"Thomas?"

"How is it that you're more beautiful every time I see you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to bring you these." He said as he presented the flowers; a beautiful bouquet of exotic tulips.

"They're beautiful."

"They pale in comparison." I smiled. Our gazes were locked for a moment.

"So, you flew all the way from New York to bring me flowers?"

"I'd fly around the world to see that smile." My smile grew broader before I wiped it from my face. "Have dinner with me."

"Thomas – "

"please!"

"Your wife – "

"Is a non-factor tonight." I raised an eyebrow. "Look, it's just dinner, one night, dinner and I promise to leave you alone if that's what you want."

"Will you really?"

"Yes. Alone in Miami." I couldn't help but laugh and that made him smile. "Is that a yes?"

"Fine. Dinner, but that's it!" I knew that agreeing to this was a huge mistake. The truth was, I was already quite intrigued by Thomas but as hard as I tried to fight it, the attraction had grown since that day we met and it was getting stronger every day.

We walked to a beautiful restaurant that was minutes from my hotel. That night we talked for what seemed like hours and in that one night, I learned everything about him but it was over desert that he revealed this to me:

"In case you're wondering, I've never done this before."

"Had dinner?" I joked. He laughed, quite amused.

"Been attracted to someone outside of my marriage."

"So why now?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know. That night when you fell into my arms – I feel as if I was meant to be there at that exact moment to catch you. And when I saw your face; I think I lost my heart to you right there. I need to explore us."

"There is no us. You're married!" I softly reminded him.

"There's been no love in my marriage for a very long time. I know it and she knows it."

"Then why are you both still there?"

"Obligation I guess." I laughed sarcastically.

"Really? That old excuse?"

"There is no excuse. I'm just telling you what's true."

"Oh yeah? Tell me, what I else would I find in your basket of… truth?"

"I don't know, depends on how deep you're willing to go." He said looking at me with and intense gaze that made me ache in places I shouldn't.

"Thank you for dinner but I think it's time we go. I have an early day tomorrow." Was what I said, but what I meant was: _please bend me over right here and fuck me like nothing else matters! _But I digress.

It started to rain while we walked back to the hotel and we ducked under a palm tree for cover – I know, not the greatest idea but while we were standing there under that tree, him gazing into my eyes as if trying to see into my soul. His hand caressed my face tenderly.

"You are so damned beautiful!" and then, without another word, he pulled me to him and kissed me with the passion of a thousand kisses and for that moment I was oblivious to everything else except that kiss; it consumed me! That kiss was steamy and beautiful and perfect – and I regretted it the moment it was over, but at the same time, I wanted more. I knew right there that falling for Thomas was a big mistake, I knew that I should have run away, respected his marriage, stayed true to what I thought were my values but I let myself fall; right there, in his arms I let myself fall. Into that kiss, into his life!

* * *

**.**

**What do you think? The reason I left the lead character unnamed is because I want you guys to do it. should it be Alex, Casey, Amanda, or Olivia? (as if I even have to ask) and should I continue? I had no real plans for this story so if you guys want more, you gotta be vocal about it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
